This application relates to can top sealing closures and more particularly to closures closing and sealing open partially consumed "pop-top" cans now generally refered to as "captive end" or "convenience opening" cans containing carbonated beverages or drinks.
Upon the opening of a can, whether by a can opener, retainer or removable tab or otherwise, a problem forever confronting the consumer, housewife or parent when the drink is only partially consumed, is preserving the vitality of the carbonated drink for later consumption. To date, many can sealers have been proposed, but none have attained any wide degree of success or commercial acceptance for a variety of reasons, mainly, the inability to have one closure that effectively seals all pop-top cans no matter how they may be opened or their opening formed. More often than not, the carbonation in the drink simply will escape through the opening in the can thereby leaving the drink "flat". As a result, the consumer is obliged to complete the drink perhaps against their wishes once the can has been opened, or waste the balance of product.
Earlier attempts at can resealers that have met with limited success are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,034, RE 27301 and 4,410,102.